Pointless fights
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: The guardians got into a fight while Tsuna was gone. What could have been the cause? 5YL set. One-shot Drabble. Rate K plus because of the mention of a... body part. Now is offically a series of drabbles.
1. Pointless fight

Pointless fight

Genre: Humor, family, drabble-ish one-shot

Summary: The guardians got into a fight while Tsuna was gone. What could have been the cause? 5YL set.

Warning: None.

Disclaimers: Hic, little Tsu-kun and his gorgeous right hand man aren't mine… *shot*

* * *

Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi just got back to his mansion from a visit to his mother, just to see a war zone has been made in the big hall. "WTF?" He blurted out. Pieces of furnitures are being thrown around because there were no furniture lucky enough to be whole, his guardians are running back and ford, fighting each others like their lives are on the line. Sounds of weapons clashing, walls breaking, guns firing, bombs exploding… filled his ears. Here and there some maids or butlers cowered in corners feared being killed in the process. Tsuna blinked when he saw Reborn sitting on a lamp on the wall casually sipping espresso like nothing happened. The hitman also saw Tsuna and smirked.

"Reborn!" The young Decimo called, his voice was drowned in the noise but the hitman can still read his mouth. Reborn jumped down right next to Tsuna.

"If you are asking about what happened, find out yourself. It's rather… interesting."

And with that Reborn disappeared just in time to dodge a flying Kangaryu came his way. Tsuna sweatdropped, it was Chrom who threw the poor kangaroo across his face with her trident. 'Chrom too?' He massaged his head and went into HDW Mode. The young Decimo disappeared then reappeared in front of each guardian's face to freeze a part of their body. Every guardian got their hands freezed into ice except for Ryohei and Hibari who got his whole body freezed. Tsuna then walked to his right hand man. He glared.

"Hayato…" The silverette jumped in fright. "Mind explaining what is happening here?"

"…J-Juudaime… we… um… we were just having… an argument…"

"Talk!"

"Ah!" The poor right hand hanged his head down low and closed both his eyes tight, scared of his boss. "I-it was the damn turf-head's fault! He looked at you- our photo album and said you have orange… er… nipples! I was angry because your nipples are pink not orange… the pinapple, Chrom and Hibari agreed with me while the idiot cow, the baseball freak and turf-head still say that your n-nipples are orange color… So… we fought.."

The DW fire on Tsuna's forehead went off at that and the young Vongola Decimo just stared at his right hand man with a 'Are you fucking serious?' expression. He sighed. As expected of his silly guardians…

"Listen, Hayato... Does the color of my nipples have anything to do with the mafia?"

The Storm guardian lifted his head up and stared at Tsuna. After registered the question, he shook his head.

"Then stop this nonsense and clean up. All of you. YOU will be doing half of my paperworks for me for 3 months…" His right hand man paled, already imagined the bills. He continued to look at the ice-cubed Sun guardian who was busying melting the ice around him, but only his head was done. "Onii-san, you are banned from boxing for a **month**." He stated with a very-Reborn smirk.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHH~" Ryohei's eyes widened and made a scream-like sound. (his mouth didn't free from the ice yet)

"The rest of you must work twice as hard in your missions to pay off the damaged furnitures. Be men, or woman for Chrom, and take the punishment!" Hibari's eyes glared at him then turned to other guardians, then back to him as if saying 'Why me too?'. The young Decimo simply ignored him.

"Now if you excuse me, I need a rest after the trip to visit my dear mother. I expect no disturbance while I do… _**or else**_." He blinked. "Okay?"

No one uttered a word. They stayed quiet watching the back of their boss while he walked upstairs to his room, where a comfy bed is waiting to be jumped on and slept.

Reborn was actually standing at a doorway the whole time (the door got blown off so he just rested his back against the wall there). The ex-Arcobaleno smirked, then left to his sanctuary, the kitchen, to grab another cup of espresso. "Good job!" He said to no one in particular.

**End.**

* * *

**Review pls? *puppy eyes* :3**


	2. You fight over WHAT?

You fight over what?

Summary: Another pointless argument, but this time is between Yamamoto and Hibari. What is wrong with those two and their "lover"?

Tsuna came into the training room to see a huge tension already filled the large room. Earlier he had called all his guardians to the training room for a test of strength to test everyone's abilities in combat. The whole guardian set in a room equals trouble… a LOT of troubles, he used to that fact as the life of the boss of Vongola is simply nerves-wrecking. But what he didn't expect was his Rain and Cloud guardian looked like they are going to murder each other, the other guardians stood silent far away from them watching with interest (Mukuro), confuse (Gokudera and Ryohei) and fear (Lambo and Chrom).

"Herbivore, I already stated that _she_ is **my** property." Hibari snarled holding on his tonfas.

"…Hold it there Hibari… It's already clear that _she_ is **mine**…" Yamamoto didn't back down, he was smiling dangerously, a hand on his sword.

"She is mine." Hibari growled.

"Nah, she is mine!" Yamamoto glared.

"Herbivore."

"Bird."

"Back off."

"That's your job."

"No."

"She's still mine."

"MINE."

"No MINE."

"What the hell is going on?" The young Decimo walked to his right hand man and whispered the question. The silverette glanced at him then tilted his upper body to whisper back.

"They are fighting over who gets to stand next to the wall Juudaime…"

The brunette stared at his right hand man in disbelieve, his eyebrows furrowed. "I know Juudaime…" Gokudera sighed. Who would have thought the baseball freak would get all serious over a freaking WALL, not to mention the nutter is willing to fight Hibari over it. Yamamoto ate a whole cake before going here so he must be high but…. Fighting the ex-prefect over a WALL is crazy! He means, it's just a WALL!

Tsuna was having the same thought as Gokudera and the other occupants. He took a glance at his other guardians. No one seemed to be brave (mad) enough to stop the two. They were too scared (or curious in Gokudera and Mukuro's case) of the killing intent flowing out. The young boss sighed. 'Why me?' He decided to stop the ridiculousness in front of him before anyone gets hurt.

"Hibari-san and Yamamoto…" The two guardians looked at him. "Do you mind explaining why are you fighting over a **wall**?"

Hibari huffed and crossed his arms still holding his tonfas. "Isn't it obvious? It has always been my place to be. So it belongs to me." He said then leaned against the wall.

"I realized how important the wall is to me!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "I mean, it has always been there in my life! I crash against walls a lot, especially the time we went to the future! My balls hit walls, no I meant baseballs not those, my head hit walls…. The wall is practically my **soul mate**!" Everyone looked at him oddly, a "Kufufu~" was heard but ignored.

"You unfaithful herbivore! You loved a lot of walls, there even walls in your room too, why don't you go at it with it instead? **This** one is mine." Hibari teased while rubbing the back of his head on the wall making others looked at him oddly too.

"If that was it then you are unfaithful too, you lean on every wall you can find!" Yamamoto also rubbed his hand and his cheek on the wall.

"Not every wall. I only lean on a wall when you are crowding, so I'm not like you."

"So what am I like then Hibari?"

"You even want to marry the wall."

"You too aren't you?"

"I only want to live with it forever."

"You break walls!"

"Those walls were ugly. This one can take hits."

"That's wrong! Walls are supposed to be loved and cared! You can't kill this one either!"

"WILL YOU TOO SHUT IT!?"

The Rain and Cloud guardians looked back at their boss again. The brunette was panting after his outburst. He glared at them murderously. They both were holding on to the wall, looking very close to hugging it like they want to become one with the wall (Pftt!). Well, they are fighting to see who can do that fist. Other occupants were forgotten. 'E-Epic…' was what was going on in everyone else's mind.

"Why can't you just stand next to **different** walls then? In this room there are **four** walls, you can stand anywhere you like, why just even this wall deserves attention from you both?"

The whole room became silent.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE RIGHT!"

Yamamoto exclaimed then ran to the opposite wall. He pulled out a blue pen from his pocket and signed on the wall, then tapped on it and laughed. "Hahaha now this one is mine! Thanks Tsuna you are a genious!"

"Hn." Hibari smiled satisfied and leaned on **his** wall the right way.

"Of course he is you baseball freak! He's Juudaime!"

"What just EXTREMELY happened?"

"Bossu is so cool…"

"Kufufufu~ That was fast."

"Good heaven…"

The young Decimo sighed. Everything is normal again. 'Does Yamamoto notice that everytime the guardians gather here the walls will be replaced afterward to be fixed?' He shook his head. Maybe he shouldn't shatter the Rain Guardian's happiness so soon…

* * *

**Here you go! Another chapter like I promised! I have decided to turn this fic into a collection of drabbles about the guardians silly fights. I won't be updating fast though because life sucks, so please bear with my slowness… If anyone want to suggest an idea or two please feel free to say it in your review! Also, this fic isn't yaoi or SA so I won't take yaoi couple requests, but maybe when I feel like it I can throw in a hint or two… you must find it though! Good luck with that! ;D**

**Ciaos~! And Happy Snake New Year!**


	3. Gokudera and the ghost of D area

Summary: At least this time he didn't have to use too much force in saving his right hand man from himself, Tsuna mused.

* * *

"Sawada! Gokudera is gonna DIE!"

After busting into Tsuna's office without any warning, the loud Sun Guardian shouted at the top of his lungs. The young Decimo, half-worried, sat up abruptly from his chair. "Onii-san what happened to Gokudera-kun?"

"He was being EXTREMELY crazy! He EXTREMELY pulled his hair then walked around a table back and ford, and he looked EXTREMELY green! I think something happened to his head to the EXTREME!"

"Where is he now onii-san?"

"He's at the D to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna immediately walked fast out of his office without waiting for his Sun Guardian. The D was a part of the mansion that not a lot of people pass through. Gokudera has taken that part as his own work place to further investigate ghost rumors. So far he has had no luck, but the stubborn Storm Guardian still insist on staying there to keep an eye on UMAs finding (if he ever find one hiding in that part of a mafia mansion). Tsuna, the ever naïve young Vongola Decimo afraid this time his right hand man had found **something** that made him gone mad. After all he has not yet stopped afraid of ghost stories Reborn would tell him from time to time.

"Oi Tsuna! You should check on Gokudera at D! He's behaving weird!" Yamamoto said when they met.

"What was he doing?"

"He was rolling on the floor while clutching his hair!"

"Thanks Yamamoto!"

Tsuna fasten his pace. That does sound like something a possessed person would do. Speaking of possessing he wondered if a certain pineapple haired illusionist has anything to do with this.

And speaking of the devil, he appeared on a left hallway holding a chocolate-milkshake, parallel to Hibari who appeared on a right hallway. Like usual, they clashed their weapons. The chocolate milkshake miraculously floated behind Mukuro then settled on the ground far from the fight. Tsuna blinked. He then remembered what he was doing.

"Stop, Hibari-san and Mukuro!"

The two bloodthirsty guardians turned their heads to look at their boss. "What?" Said Hibari. "Oya~ Why should we? Or do you want to join us for a dance, dear Vongola?" Mukuro widen his smirk.

"N-no! Have you guys seen Gokudera-kun? I heard there's something wrong with him!"

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo ran to Tsuna and glomped him in fright. "Tsuna-nii! Octopus-head is being scary!"

"Wha? Calm down Lambo what did he do now?"

"He was hitting his head on the wall and a table! And he even cried!"

Tsuna ran at the path where Lambo came from leaving the boy back. Seriously the whole situation freaked him out! He can sense Mukuro's chuckle and his present (and the smell of chocolate, Mukuro must have brought the milkshake with him not wanting to left it back and risk losing it to anyone). However the pineapple is not important for now. Tsuna must save his best friend slash right hand man from the evil ghost that haunts the D!

A silver hair appeared in his sight. An ominous aura can be sensed from the other end of the hall. His right hand man was hugging the wall ('Oh no not you too!' Tsuna's mine screamed, as if Yamamoto and Hibari are not enough trouble), negative enegy flowing out like poisonous gas making the air suffocating enough to make a child faint.

Gokudera caught sight of his boss coming near and whipped his head to where the brunet is heading from. He then fell to the ground on his butt. "Y-you… YOU!" He tried to scramble away from the brunet. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here! Ju-"

"Gokudera don't lose to it!" The young boss shouted and grabbed his right hand man's shoulders with a tight grip. "Get a hold of yourself! Don't let it dominate you!" He shouted dramatically.

"..Ha!?" Gokudera looked confused.

"Damn it how do I do this…" Tsuna retracted his hands. "Um… Evil spirit begone?" he waved them in front of the silverette's face

"…Juudaime what are you doing?"

Mukuro choked on his drink failed to stop himself from laughing while the other two in front of him just sat there staring at each other, both feeling very very stupid.

"You are not possessed by the unknown ghost in this area?"

"N-no? I haven't found it yet. Why did you think so?" Gokudera answered his boss, looking calmer.

"Then why were you clutching your hair, rolling on the floor, hitting your head, crying, emitting dark aura and scared everyone away with those weird behaviors I just said?"

At this the silver haired right hand paled again. "I….um… t-that… Juudaime… y-your work… I don't…" He then bowed, smashing his head on the floor repeatedly in front of the brunet. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY IWASTOOSCRAREDTOBRINGTHESEPAPERSTOYOUBECAUSETHESEP IECESOFCRAPSARESOMANYANDYOUAREALREADYTIREDBUTIT'SU RGENSOIDON'TKNOWI'MFAILEDYOUAGA-…"  
(I was too scared to bring these papers to you because these pieces of craps are so many and you are already tired but it's urgen so I don't know I'm failed you again...)

"Wait wait STOP Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna grabbed the silverette again to calm him down. "Breath through your nose! Calm down and do it…. That's it… keep breathing… Calm down and tell me slowly okay?"

"…J-Juudaime… *sniff* T-there were more paperworks sent to you… *sniff* I know you have had a tiring day… so I didn't want to trouble you more… *sniff* But… they are urgent… *sniff* I-I don't know if I should give those pieces of craps for you or l-let you rest…"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"*sniff* Yes…"

Tsuna face-palmed then gave out a sigh. As expected of Gokudera to have a fight with himself about his sake… He also chuckled. Gokudera sure is really considered of his well being making him very happy. He was glad to have his friend worried about him so much like that. The silverette, meanwhile, was having another fit inside his head and was about to shed tears again when his boss noticed it and awkwardly tried to cheer him up.

"So you are not mad at me Juudaime?" The Storm looked at the brunet with teary puppy eyes.

"No, why would I be mad at you anyway Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna smiled softly at his right hand man. "I should even thank you for being so thoughtful of my health! But next time please don't hesitate to bring urgent documents to me even in break time okay?" He smiled at the nod. "Good, now please help me with these paperworks!" He looked at the table with stacks of documents on it.

Gokudera simply beamed happily. "Yes Juudaime!"

"Kufufu~ If you master and pet are done with the drama I'll be going to fill up my chocolate milkshakes again." Mukuro decided to speak, but before he could walk away, Tsuna called him.

"Mukuro, do me a favor and take 2 more cups of your milkshakes okay?"

"…Fine."

Then the illusionist left, leaving the young Vongola Boss with his Storm Right hand man to do paperworks. At least this time he didn't have to use too much force in saving his right hand man from himself, Tsuna mused.

Owari! ^^

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! So there you have it, Gokudera's fight with himself! Thanks for all the reviews you sent! I'm not sure about the fight over cakes (because it won't make much chaos and I'm already running out of anything fun for that) but I will do something about it. Thanks Jazebeth for the suggestion!

Please review and look forward to another pointless fight between Vongola Guardians! Ciao! :D


	4. Who protects who?

Summary: The young Vongola Decimo and his right-hand man keep yelling at each other while the others can't help but silently listen to the rarest fight in history of mankind… well not that much…

.

.

Never in his life did Reborn expect this funny sight currently happening in front of him. Well, he did, but never thought it would actually happen like this, and "funny" is just what he thought. To his companions aka the rest of the guardians, this is just plain **weird**.

"I told you that was my responsibility! Don't steal my JOB Gokudera-kun!"

"No! YOU are stealing MY job! Juudaime that job is **mine**, please let me do my job!"

"No way! Remember **I'm** the one who order you around!"

"I'm NOT giving up Juudaime even if you order me to stop! As your right-hand man I have to do that!"

"And you have put TOO MUCH force in it! I don't want to see you hurt yourself!"

"And you want me to see YOU tire yourself out? Please **shut** **up** Juudaime!"

"No YOU shut up Gokudera-kun!"

"No, please just let me do that!"

"No, I will do that!"

Reborn can feel his mouth twitching for a laugh while Mukuro already can't hold his signature chuckles. Hibari just crossed arms smirking, probably enjoying this "amusing talk". Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo are speech-less and Chrom clutching Mukuro's sleeve since this is the first time she saw boss got in a heated argument with the Storm Guardian. The two occupants in the office are too caught up in their verbal fight to notice others eavesdropping behind the door. How they got into a fight nobody knows, they just passed through the hall when they heard familiar shoutings and just got curious.

The reason for their fight is quite simple: They fought about who would be protecting who.

Apparently Tsuna after seeing Gokudera tried so hard to protect him, gotten worried and offered to protect the Storm Guardian, but the silverette disagree, and led to both of them fighting about who would be doing the job of protecting the other. Before they knew it they are already shouting at each other's face like a married couple.

"I told you that it's MY job to protect you as your right hand man!" Gokudera kept yelling loudly.

"Can't you understand that I'm worried about your safety? You were acting like you would risk your life just because I wanted a cup of coffee!" Tsuna retorted.

"And I will do it Juudaime! No coffee means you are tired! Your health is the most important thing in the world!" The silverette crossed his arms to show off his resolve.

"Blame Reborn for why I would drink coffee in the first place! And that is not protecting you were being a mother hen! In that last fake meeting we went they were ready to shot you to dead just because you acted like a decoy and ran off on your own! We could have thought of a better way that you won't be injured!"

Gokudera snorted. "Excuse me Juudaime but your so called "better way" is to stand in front of their guns and plead for a TALK. What if they shot you? It's better if I take the bullets for your sake!"

"AGH YOU ARE SO STURBBORN!" Tsuna gripped his hair in frustration. "Why can't you just LISTEN TO ME and be fucking SAFE?"

"Then why don't you fucking listen to ME and be SAFE?"

"I want to protect you from harm! You are my precious friend!"

"And I want to protect YOU! It's MY GOD DAMN JOB!"

"OH~ so it's just because I'm Vongola Decimo that you won't listen to me and let me protect my FRIEND?" This time Tsuna crossed arms and rolled his eyes.

"No of course not just that Juudaime is precious to me too! I want to protect you because you are precious!" Gokudera had a mini panic moment.

"You will DIE protecting me!"

"I chose that path with no regret!"

"No! Let me protect you!"

"No way in hell! I will protect you!"

"NO I-"

"ENOUGH."

Reborn's voice brought the two's attentions to him. The number one hitman gave a sigh and fixed his fefora, Leon shifting a bit from the move. "So THAT was the reason for this ruckus huh? You both were worried about each other so much, leading to the Storm Guardian shouting at his boss's face and Dame-Tsuna stop doing the assigned paperworks… Do you have anything else to say about yourself?"

The two looked down in shame, Tsuna flopped back softly on his chair. Mukuro and Hibari both let out a chuckle at how much they look like kids being scolded by their parent (yes Reborn looks like a daddy crossing arms like that). The young boss and his guardian kept silent before spoke in sync, "But I was just worrying about Gokudera-kun/Juudaime!"

"So? You both want to protect each other, so why can't both do that?" The ex-Arcobaleno raised an eyebrow coolly. "Gokudera will watch the boss's back while Dame-Tsuna with do the same to you. Isn't that enough?"

Tsuna and Gokudera turned to each other and blinked in realization. Then a smile appeared on both faces.

"Let's do our best to protect each other then, Gokudera-kun! I swear as your boss and best friend I will do just that!" said Tsuna with a big grin on his face.

"Hai! I swear as your Storm Guardian and your best friend I will do my best to protect you too!" Gokudera gave back a huge grin of his own.

"OI~ I want to protect both of you too!" Yamamoto busted in laughing.

"I will EXTREMELY protect you Sawada!" Ryohei followed and roared.

"Lambo-sama will protect you too!" Lambo said happily.

"I-I will protect bossu and Storm-san too!" Chrom shyly exclaimed.

"Kufufufu~, what a noisy group, ne skylark-kun?" Mukuro said and turned to Hibari just to see the man no longer there. "Ku…fufufu~ He's fast, this birdy…"

"Shut up you all! Who need you to protect us!"

Gokudera barked at the group, a tint of pink can be seen on his face since he is both happy and surprised that there are people listening to his argument with the boss. Tsuna thought the same thing, but he kept silent from embarrassment.

Oh yeah, Gokudera was fighting with his BOSS! His face paled at the realization and he quickly got on his knee bowing to Tsuna. "JUUDAIME I'M SORRY FOR YELLED AT YOU!" … and bashed his forehead on the ground.

"Oh my god Gokudera-kun stop! You are hurting yourself!" Tsuna desperately tried to stop his right hand man, noting that it's been a while since he saw the silverette do this. "I'm sorry I yelled at you too... Please just get up..."

Before anyone could say anything about it Reborn cleared his throat to get attention again. "So now that you both have done with your lover's quarrel (they both turned red at this) I expect Dame-Tsuna to have this stack of paperworks done before dinner. Don't slack off or else." With that, he exited the room.

"I better go to do my work too. See you guys in dinner!" Yamamoto waved then took off in a hurry.

"I will EXTREMELY TRAIN then! See you Sawada and octopus-head!" Ryohei took off, ignoring Gokudera's curses at the nickname.

"Kufufufu~ Nagi and I are going too…" Said Mukuro. "Bye boss, bye Storm-san…" Chrom softly said before vanish into mist with the other illusionist.

"Lambo-san going to take a nap." Lambo let out a yawn and left.

There's only Tsuna and Gokudera left. The young boss turned to look at his stacks of paperworks warily. _'I can't get this done before dinner on my own… Reborn is such a spatan…'_ He sighed then turned to his right-hand man. "Gokudera-kun, do you mind helping me with my paperworks? They are so many, I can't get them done before dinner by myself."

"Sure thing Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled. "Anything for you!"

Owari~! ^^

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late chapter! I had an accident and had to take an eye-surgery… I actually had a hard time with this chapter since I could not see much…**  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to write a nerd-fight but I guess that chapter must wait for later then! See you again desu~!**  
**Oh, review what you think please mina! ^^**

**To Jazebeth: Sorry I don't think that would be possible because I try to reduce the ooc level to the least possible. But I will consider a fight that involve Chrom and cakes thank you very much! ^^**


End file.
